A person may wish to call for emergency assistance (e.g., when they are having a heart attack or observing a violent crime). They may also wish to document evidence of a crime (for example, take photographs of a hit-and-run) and/or accident (e.g., a chemical spill or heart attack) in order to communicate the evidence or documentation to other people around them. They may be motivated by a desire to warn others (e.g., of a dangerous condition such as a gas leak), catch perpetrators (e.g., be able to identify a thief), or because they need immediate medical assistance (e.g., in need of aspirin to minimize the damage of a stroke). Under such circumstances, sending messages through a mobile device (e.g., by calling 911, sending a message through Twitter, posting on Facebook) may reach a large number irrelevant recipients who are not nearby or do not expect to be alerted to emergencies on social media and therefore may miss the important message. For example, dialing emergency services may only connect the caller with the emergency services at a central location (which may be a distance away from the location of the crime and/or emergency). Closer and more capable persons who are capable of confronting the emergency (e.g., a doctor living in a neighborhood vicinity around the emergency) may not be able to assist because they were not informed. However, trying to contact neighbors one-at-a-time maybe be inefficient, wasting critical time. The person experiencing the emergency or peril to choose between calling emergency services or attempting to contact neighbors who the caller may not know or may have difficulty getting ahold of. Therefore, help may not arrive in time.